a dash in need
by RainbowBob23
Summary: dash is sad and depresed becuz no one love her.will rainbowbob23 comfort her?
1. Chapter 1

Mlp- a dash in need

Authors note- i don't not own my little pony so pls don't sue me

Chapter one: dash is lonely

rainbowdash was sad because she was slitted her hoofs with knifs n cried as pinkiepie wals in happylie."what is roong dash'twighliht ask as spyke the dinosaur roared in pissed cry more becuz she was so lonely and sad and depresed.'no mate'dash screamed as she grabed gun from toilet and shooted pinkiepie ten hundred times."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa!"screamed pink as died and dash laughed evilly because she was sad and depresed.

pinkiepie cry as die and spyke raors loud and applejacks ear blow up and she die too."mwahahahahahssssssssssss!"laugh dash as hits hard on spyke explodes into dust like edward cullin and pinkie pie gasp loudly."why did kill spyke?"scream rarity."im sad and depresd rerity so go away or i eated you grrr,"

rarittit run awa becuz of desh ascare her very much but befor she got home she saw man in furry suit and stop."who is."she yall at him."name is merio merio n i cum from mushroom kingdom"reply cat merio as licke himself in dick and yawns."am trying a to stop a bowder who take prince toadstool. "i will help"rarity say in grin and she takes powerup and turns to firerarity n the two go off to fight bowser and koopalings to save peach.

meanwhile dash waz still sad because she was sad and she start crying again and need somepony to love her too aloneandshe is upset about it too...until suddenly door flyed open and rainbowbob23 come in."what is wrong rainbowdash honey?"asks as raibow das kiss and make out they know they find love and companyship.

the end!111

how is good bad pls tel me no hate on stori okay i work hard on


	2. Chapter 2dash in love xD

a dash in need

chapter 2-dash is in love xD

two day later dash and rainbowbob23 were madli in love and read to have the hot sex."im read"dash seductily whisper in ear as rainbowbob23 nod in horny."I am ready to rainbowdash we are ready to"

applojach walk in and blush."let have threeway you two.""yeah!"both shouted both horny af and the bed pop up from ground and three of them get on bed suck jacks dick and rainbowbob23 go on top of jack and put dik in pony moaned in happy as smiles n cums on eachother.

"what is goin on"cadence as as grasp."NOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS is bad"

MEANwhile…..rarity n mario make it to bowsers castle and go inside door and find in cage in background and biwser roar."ARe YOu REAlly STARTing WITh ME AGAIn YOu PESKy PLUMBer?"bowder roar and jumpe off throne."WE MUSt FIGHt FOr HEr AGAIn!"

"lets a go"

"right ok mario"

"BWAHAHAHAHa"

Fighrin muzic start and fight jumped on bowser head and rarity shooted fire balls at damaged but try to punch plumber but he dodge just as fist didnt get hurt though luckle and mario and rarity hit him in team attack and bowder die again.

"im da superstar"

"me too and im beautyfully"


	3. Chapter 3

a dash in need

chapter 3-complikated love

an:things are diificulty fur hour lovers now as things heet up read to find out whatsa is happen nex

rainbowdash and rainbowbob23 has sexeh nite all nite and they love each other so much that they want to do it amore time."oh yes we shuld."bob said smiling and grinning like a sexy rainbow hare was so much like dashs hair but shorter and 23 was a blue pony like dash but was a maLE unlike was so handsome."I was human onc befor jumping into tv to be come pony and i wasn love with you,.i love you dash"

dash blushe n they cuddl more til door flyed open flottershay walking in."what the fuck"shy scream in anger and she scream loudly going ssj3 fluttershy.

"flutter what the fuck are you turn inti"rainbow cry in scare as fluttershy blast kamehamahe at them in th scarest rage rainbowdash and rainbowbob23 runfly awa in sad becau shy ruin the sex and happynesss of lives so they hid in garbadge cen for six days until fluttershy broke it."NOw YOU ALL DIEING You FREAKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"no please we are friends shy"dash yell at lungs as fluttershy charge attach her eyes red an evil lookin.

"RAINBOWDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh"shy scream like broly an she blasts them.


	4. Chapter 4

chapper 4-maruio n rarity

mario n rarity romance ok wit luigi n toad too enjoy fans

mmario hold rarrity hoof as bowsore defeat peach was save."thank you mario"she kiss him hard and rarity get mad and upset."wow you cheated on me ok mario ill go with toad then"

"whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"cry mario but peach drag him to castle and they do hold toad down as kiss him but toad get away and rarittitty scream and weep."I MISS PONYVILLER"

just as said that portal open and mask pony come out."come with me"

"ok"and they jumpe in portal and mari walk in."Im a sorry for a cheatin a on a you NOOOOOOOOOOO"mario jump in portal before it closed.

portal open again and rarity and masked pony clim out.

"who is"

"my identiti is secret"

"no i need know who are you"

"nO"

"yeS you creep"she pulls of mask and pony with long purpl hare and blue eye look back.

"i am kladd"said masked pony as flipped hair,.rarity blush as masked mony was man.

"ur hot"

"thank you"he kiss her on snout and they jump on each other and do it.

mario see this and run away crying luigu laughed toad ran peach went with boowser again and everyone was happy.

an i don't own anypony but kladd


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5-marrie lifes

an:this is last chapter too fanfiction i hope you enjoy my story.i made this for u to enjoy.i plan to writ book when old so i practic hear please enjoy last chapta!extra long to…

ten year laster rainbowbob23 and rainbowdash were eating diner together at table with no one but mood was ver sexy AND waiter walk to them and ask do you want a drink of wata and they reply yes he leaves rainbowbob23 hold out wedding wing to dash and she he really going to prepose to her…

"dash will u marri me"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD YES PLEASE"dash exclam happily as dance around knock waiter uncounchus and fly to moon n was so happy…

month later they got married at BROUGH PARTY STUUF

TWIGLIGHT SPERKLE BRING BOOK OF WEDDDDDDDDING SPIKE BRING NOTHING APPLE JACK BRING NOTHING

the end


End file.
